The present invention relates to a horizontal type Diesel engine to be mounted on a small farm tractor, small construction equipment or other vehicles which do work frequently on slopes or uneven ground.
As is known in the art, in a horizontal type engine having a gear case juxtaposed to a crankcase axially of a crank shaft, said crankcase horizontally receiving a cylinder therein, it is usual with the breather mounted on said gear case to be disposed at an upper position on the rear wall of the gear case. If such engine is mounted on a vehicle, such as a farm tractor and construction equipment, which does work on slopes, the rearward tilting of the vehicle results in the oil in the gear case being tilted concomitantly with the tilting of the engine and often entering said breather from which it then leaks into the outside. In an effort to preclude such leaks, conventional measures include the provision of a partition wall inside the breather opposed to the gear case, but such measures have produced no satisfactory results. Further, in said horizontal type engine, especially Diesel engine, the governor shaft is vertically pivotally supported by the gear case, and in order to meet the needs including the adjustment of a governor lever fixedly set on said shaft, one end of said shaft is projected into the outside through the upper wall of the gear case and the projecting portion is covered with a plug to prevent the oil from leaking into the outside of the engine. The plug is provided with sealing means, but incorrect fitting of such seal or machining errors thereof inevitably produce leakage of oil.